


In Your Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon posession, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcasm, Unhealthy Relationships, might up the rating depending on where this goes, not enough of that in the billdip fandom, some pretty dark shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which after weirdmageddon bill is relatively powerless. that is, other than nightly mental torment and manipulation from within his own dimension.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dippers days and nights in this story are always going to be separate chapters until the two start to merge together more naturally. this might make the length of different chapters fairly inconsistent, and is why this first chapter is so short. sorry if its a bit annoying like one of my friends has pointed out, but ive already started writing that way.

“Hello, Bill.”

The words did not echo. They were sharp, they were precise, and although filled with anxiety and dread, they were not the least bit hesitant.

“I just cant scare you anymore, Pinetree! You used to be so fun!”

An adolescent boy sat staring at a creature quite literally of his nightmares, one he had fought for years. The empty void of his subconscious surrounded them, with no distractions between the icy stare of dipper of the cocky one eyed demon looking down on him.

“i'm not the same person as when i first met you”

“You so sure of that?”

Dipper only sighed at the comment and lied down on the floor, or what you could call the “floor” in this place. His arms crossed on his chest as he did this, as if to show some defensiveness in the vulnerable position. He was tired, and shielding himself in a way as he talked, but he was calm despite everything. Tension was something he learned to hide long ago.

He closed his eyes and did not open them when the demon began to beam again.

“Regardless, not even your uncle was this resilient! Its like you don't even care. Or maybe it's just a different type of fear? You may have ruined my party those years ago but you're different, pinetree! No, I think i like you,”

The way he spoke made Dipper chuckle a little under his breath. It was funny, if you think about it. He was being threatened, watched, and generally terrorized by a floating triangle with a nasally voice and humorous disposition. It's hard to imagine the things that bill cipher of all people was capable of beyond his appearance. 

“The last time you told me that i ended up in the hospital for a week from the damage you caused me.”

The puppet show flashed back into his memory, it was only now he looked back into the eye of who, or more accurately what, he was talking to. Images of the events formed around them both as the boy projected the memories into their mutual nonexistence. The dream scape was rather convenient in that aspect at least.

The moving pictures surrounded the two of them as they circled and like a corrupted file on replay. The focus seemed to stay on the deal they had made, the possession of dipper's body and the mutilation that followed. It was four years ago but he still had faint scars spread across every part of his body. Where the two forks had been carelessly plunged into his arms was still obviously visible, and so many bones had been broken in his left arm that it may never have full, painless functionality. The physical and mental scars of the event were only a minute fraction of what bill had accomplished in his prime.

“C’mon kid, that's ancient history. I was just having some fun with my vessel. It's such a novelty for someone like me.”

He moved closer and the images disappeared, being replaced only by a floating chair and cup of tea in the triangle’s hand.

“What are you planning on accomplishing here, Bill? seeing me every night? What are you planning?”

“I'm not planning anything, pinetree. I'm simply bored. I have a few hundred years to wait until I’ll have any chance at taking back the world you lost me, and i'm looking for a way to pass the time. What are these visits doing to you, i wonder? It's hilarious to watch the way humans destroy themselves!”

“Is that what you think is happening here?”

“Who knows, kid. But the world twists and turns in weird ways. I have a feeling things aren't going to go as planned for you for much longer. Eventually you're going to need a favor, and I'll be the only one who can help. From where i am now i'm just watching, waiting, and listening.”

That was the last he heard before a gasp of air brought him back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

“Him again?”

Mabel looked as if she had been up for hours, most likely concerned by her brothers writhing from the other side of the room. They had both shared this room for years, and neither planned on that changing anytime soon, despite how people would tease them about their closeness at this age. After all, they weren't twelve anymore. But they had always had this room, it felt like the only pleasant part of their childhood that they didn't have to leave behind quite yet. 

Though of course, dipper nodded to her question. These haunting night terrors only gave another reason for the twins to cling to each other for safety.

She thought for a moment and asked another question, this one less rhetorical.

“Are you sure you want to go this year? It's just… i mean…”

Not the most coherent sentence but he understood perfectly well. Dipper was a bit hesitant to go back to the place it all began, even if he was looking forward to seeing old friends. After Bill’s appropriately named “weirdmagedon” had failed, they thought they had won, that everything was over. And maybe they had. Maybe he would never be able to cause the amount of widespread destruction he had planned and was stuck in his own realm again. But it wasn't over.

Since their first visit to gravity falls the twins had been going back each year to reconnect with friends and acquaintances. Dipper had managed to get over Wendy and connect with her as a real friend, even as they both matured, and mabel had even managed to win Pacifica over as a friend. The entire town felt indebted to them and aside from the spawn of a few underground triangle worshiping cults, people went about their lives enlightened of the mystical nature of the town and accepting and even celebrating it. Things in gravity falls had never been better since bill was out of the picture, at least until last year.

Bill had appeared to him the only way he could with the inter-dimensional rift sealed, through the dreams of dipper pines. He had no real purpose for visiting him every night after that, other than to let his favorite puppet guess what he could possibly be looking for. Erasing the memories of Stanley was not enough to kill him. The mindscape was expansive and took space in the thoughts and memories of everyone in the town. As long as the memory of that day remained, the fear of his return, the acknowledgement of his existence. That was all he really needed, and the lingering paranoia of one kid, the one kid that had saved the world from bill and his freak show, was the biggest contributor to his extended existence. So what better target for his mental torment?

He sighed and rubbed his temple as he stood up from his bed, he had a headache just thinking about it. It didn't make sense, was he really just there to mess with him? To wait for him to over-analyze everything and destroy himself? If he was going to leave for the falls this year he had to get on the bus tonight. Every part of him said it was a bad idea, but he decided he couldn't let the demon in his nightmares have an affect on his decision. He was getting on that bus at seven.

“Avoiding the place won't change anything”

“Well,”

Mabel stood up rather abruptly, stretching out her arms and back in an arch that dipper couldn't help but think was unnatural for a human to be capable of.

“You can't win every battle. No matter what he says you're a hero, dipper, remember that. And you know what heroes need?”

Dipper laughed a little at his sister's demeanor. She always seemed to be in a good mood, no matter how distraught she really was or what was happening at the time. It was something he had long admired her for.

“And what would that be?”

He managed a lighthearted smirk at his sister.

“Hero Pancakes!”

At that she smiled and clapped her hands together, moving into the kitchen before her brother even had a chance to respond. 

“Hero Pancakes.”

That was a new one.

The boy finally worked up the strength to get out of bed and stared down at his alarm clock, as if he expected it to look back at him somehow. Six o clock. He got to bed around midnight, and the invasion of his dreams significantly cut back on the normal rejuvenating effects of sleep. Still, not bad compared to how short some of his nights had been lately.

He dragged himself to the closet and picked out one of his normal outfits, a tshirt, jeans, a jacket, and the same hat he had always worn. On the worn fabric was a green fir silhouette.

“Pine tree”

The words were beginning to make him hate his prized possession almost as much as the birthmark he was desperately using it to hide. He pushed the thought out of his head and got dressed. 

Dipper had never really filled out how he had hoped when he was younger. he was still skinny and short for most men his age, despite finally getting a few inches on mabel. Maybe he needed to work out more, maybe he just didn't have enough self confidence as he already was, but he always felt a little disappointed in himself because of it. His sister had experienced quite the opposite: she had a fair amount of fat and muscle, and was physically much stronger than dipper. If the mess of curls on her head didn't get in the way she would easily win in a fight. In fact, that was something she made sure to tease him about.

Walking into the kitchen Dipper noticed all the familiar smells of his sister's cooking. Fist was the burning plastic (she had a bad habit of turning on the wrong burner and melting measuring cups to the stove). Then a puff of powdered sugar rising into the air and throwing them both into a fit of coughing. This was pretty normal when she cooked for them. Don't get me wrong, no one complained about how the meal would turn out, but getting there seemed to be quite an ordeal for her, and the same mistakes were very noticeable when repeated day after day.

Their parents had already left for their own vacation earlier in the week, considering the fact that the twins were leaving for Oregon soon anyway. It happened fairly often, they didn't seem to want to spend their little time away from the awkward teenagers in the house just cooped up. Not that you could blame them.

Breakfast was quieter than normal that day, with Mabel smiling a bit awkwardly. She was failing at hiding just how concerned she was about her brother coming with her back to the falls.


End file.
